A transimpedance amplifier is an amplifier that converts current to voltage. A transimpedance amplifier may include an amplifier and a feedback resistor. A transimpedance amplifier can be used as a receiver for optical communication to convert an electrical current generated by a photodiode to a voltage signal for further processing.
An equalization circuit may adjust a relative amplitude of frequency components of an electrical signal. For example, an equalization circuit may adjust an electrical signal carried over a communication channel such that a frequency response of the communication channel is substantially flat over a specified range of frequency.